


Don't Tell 'Em It's My Birthday

by bythelightofthenight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Minty Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minty fic week, day 1:<br/>Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell 'Em It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> lol i thought i probably wouldn't be writing anything for the week bc i have three other things in the works rn but inspiration struck this morning so here we are

Nathan had always hated birthdays. He was just getting older, school got harder, more responsibilities piled up on him almost instantly. But just like his hatred for them, birthdays were an unstoppable force.

From his childhood he remembered the big parties with his whole class. Everyone had them, so of course he had to, too. On birthdays it didn’t matter if you disliked someone. For some reason on _your day_ , you had to accommodate others whether it was relatives or classmates. It wasn’t that he wasn’t social. He just needed the right people.

 

He got his first kiss on his birthday. It was eighth grade and someone had bravely suggested spin the bottle. The kiss was quick as he knew Clarke too well to have it be anything but awkward. That’s what he told himself when he later realized it didn’t feel like the first kiss he wanted.

Two years later he made sure the bottle span long enough for it to hit someone else. Perhaps luck was with him since it didn’t take long. Wells just shrugged when the cap pointed his way, kneeling up to reach over the circle and press a soft kiss on his lips. It felt more like the kiss he’d wanted, and Nathan spent the following night staring at his ceiling.

He got dumped for the first time on his 18th birthday. It was more short than sweet as he told him it wouldn’t work out with them going to different colleges and all. Nathan figured he shouldn’t be too bothered by it since he did remember it was his birthday and wished him happiness accordingly before leaving him standing there, astounded.

 

Freshman year his birthday was slightly better. No one knew about it except his best friend Bellamy as he’d hidden the fact even on Facebook. Bellamy wasn’t happy about it, the birthday person that he was, but agreed to just visit the parties of the night with him. It was the first time he met Monty.

“Hold this”, the boy handed over his cup as he climbed next to him on the deck railing. “You look like you’re having fun.”

Nathan placed the cup back into his hand. “This is my happy face.”

The boy laughed, changing his cup into his other hand so he could hold out his right one. “I’m Monty.”

“Miller.”

“Miller? Really?”

The boy stared him down until he relented. He had something glittering and pink swiped over the high points of his cheeks – how could’ve he not. “Nathan.”

“Nice to meet you, Nathan”, Monty grinned. He still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“You too.”

They sat there for hours. Monty was a talker, and Nathan wanted to listen. He didn’t even notice the time passing until a girl appeared in the doorway.

“Monty, we’re heading out now. Are you going to hook up or are you coming?”

Nathan’s cheeks burned at her words, but Monty just laughed and patted his thigh.

“Give me two minutes, okay?”

“Okay”, she disappeared back inside, but not before giving Nathan a once-over and throwing Monty a subtle thumbs up.

“Don’t mind Raven”, Monty jumped down from the railing. “She drinks just to erase every last bit of filter she has in her brain. Says all kinds of stuff.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to hook up with me?”

Monty bit down a grin and stepped between his thighs. “Not tonight, but you should definitely call me and we’ll see what happens.” He leaned closer, and Nathan stopped breathing for a second, only to snatch his phone out of his pocket. He held it out for Nathan to type his passcode before tapping in his number. Without another word he handed back the phone and pressed a kiss to his cheek before rushing after his friends.

Nathan hated birthdays just a little less that day.

 

The next year he had been dating Monty for most of the time in between. Now aware of his birthday, Monty had promised to make the day good for him.

Monty showed up at his door at six in the morning, and he was already ready to tell him he wasn’t doing a very good job. Monty just told him to shut up and got into his bed. He curled against Nathan’s side and they fell back to sleep.

When he woke up hours later, Monty kissed his way down his chest and under the blanket. His breath was hot against his skin as he tugged down Nathan’s boxers, nipping at his inner thighs. He knew from experience Monty was good with his mouth, and he didn’t have the fight in him to make it last.

Monty jumped off the bed after he was finished, laughing softly at the look on his face. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before returning with mouthwash. Nathan rolled his eyes at him but accepted the bottle.

“You’ve kissed me in the morning before.”

“Yeah, but I’m not done with you yet”, Monty said nonchalantly. He set a plastic cup by his side before taking a swig from the bottle.

Nathan shuddered at the burning taste. “Is that so?”

Monty held up a finger. He grabbed the cup from him and made his way back to the bathroom. Nathan waited patiently, shaking his head to himself at the sound of him spitting out the wash.

“This is so romantic”, he stated as Monty appeared again.

“I know”, Monty grinned. He shrugged off his shirt and threw it to the side. “I’ve made sure to eradicate all of Bellamy’s plans for a party.”

Nathan snorted. “Talk dirty to me.”

“Clarke and Wells are arriving later. Raven’s picking them up with Bellamy and we’ll have dinner with them.” He kicked off his pajama pants.

“I’m listening.”

“After the few drinks we’ll end up having with them, I’ll bring you back here.” Next were his boxers.

“Mhm”, Nathan reached out for him, tugging him on top of himself.

Monty pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. “And continue being the greatest boyfriend to walk this earth.”

“I agree”, Nathan ran his fingers across his back. “Are you trying to make me like birthdays?”

“You don’t have to like them, you just have to like me.”

“Deal.”


End file.
